I'm In Love With The Nanny
by WeScreamJerily
Summary: What will happen when the hot and rich Elijah Goldsworthy, has fallen in love with the nanny. What will the nanny do? Will she fall for him or get crushed?
1. The Prologue

_Elijah Goldsworthy._

_That's my name. I was born into a rich family._

_My parents had so many plans for me._

_They wanted me to be smart, which I am._

_But they wanted me to be a good boy, and to hang out with the right crew._

_They hoped that I would fall in love with the right person._

_But it's too much on me._

_I'm just a teen_

_I can't do what they want all of the time._

_Things went wrong._

_I tried to fix those problems, but I can't._

_I'm just a teen boy with too many problems that I cannot control._


	2. The Deal

Hey people! I am back, so I deleted the last chapter. I changed a lot. So read it again, or you will be confused. *Eli's POV*

I just went back to sleep. I have been up for the past hour. All because my new baby sister, Scarlet. She has been here for a week and she is already on my last nerve. I started to drift back to sleep, but of course an hour later she is at it again.

I looked at the clock it was 6:37 in the freaking morning. I just decided to get up and take a shower. I went in to my bathroom and started to peel off my clothes. I turned on the hot water and slipped into the shower. The hot water felt very good on my pale skin. It relaxed my nerve. A while later, I came out of my shower and put the towel around my waist. I went to my sink, to brush my teeth. I went back into my room and put on my clothes. A pair of black skinny jeans, a Dead Hand shirt, a black blazer, my rings, and my sliver metal guitar pick necklace.

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen to find my mom cooking over the stove, and my dad sitting at the bar stool, drinking coffee on the little island. I walked over to the coffee maker and poured me cup.

"Good morning, Eli. How was your sleep?" as she stopped cooking and took a sip of her coffee and turned to me. Her eyes were bloodshot and there were dark bags under her eyes.

"Fabulous!" I said with sarcasm. She looked at me knowing I didn't sleep well. She put on a little smile and put her hand on the side of my face. I smiled back.

"What are you doing today?" she asked.

"I'm going over to Adam's house."

"Why so early?"

"Because I can't sleep here, and there is nothing to do."

"Well you can help me, with some house work?" I gave her 'Are-you-serious' face.

"Fine" she said in defeat, "but be home around," she looked at the clock, "7 o'clock okay?"

"Ok" I said as I kissed her cheek.

"I love you!" my mom yelled, from the kitchen, as I left and my 'dad' gagged.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

I got out of my car 'Morty'. He is a beauty, a 1960 vintage hearse. It is one of the best things about being money now. I can have anything I want, well almost everything. I am rich but not rich, rich. My father is a shock-jock. But he died four years ago. He had a lot of money he was saving for a rainy day. It was enough for rainy years. When he died, the will said that I would have half of the money and my mom would have the other half. Two years ago my mom remarried to Todd Wilson. He is a dick. They dated for 4 months and he proposed. That was one of the worst days of my life.

I walked up to the door and rang the bell. I heard the loud music playing being turned down, '_Why the hell is he playing music so loud at 8:30 in the morning?'_ I though. A minute later, I started to hear footsteps and saw the front door fly open. It was Adam in his pajamas.

"Sup dude!" he greeted.

"Nothing much," I said passing him and heading straight to his room "by the way nice pants."

"HEY! BATMAN IS AWESOME!" he retorted

"Fact"

I walked up to Adam's bedroom door and opened the door to heard music playing softly. Then, I glanced to see my other good friend.

KC.

KC had become my friend once I started school at Degrassi Academy of Arts. Or most people call it 'Degrassi', is a special school for children that have talent in Theater, Dancing, Art, Writing, Singing, Instruments and/or for just being too smart, and if you have enough money to pay yourself in. But he had got in because he had a scholarship. He was gifted in something. Unlike Adam and me, who had to pay to get in. He was smart at school work but most of the time he was very stupid.

"Hey. What's up?" he asked looking up from his laptop.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to get away from that-she devil." Adam and KC looked at me weirdly.

"Scarlet?" I smirked and shaking my head in disbelief, they are slow.

"Eli, she can't be that bad. Beside she is a baby, that's what babies do."

"I don't care. She acts like she is the queen of the house."

"Can I hit you with a brick? She is a baby. Get it through your head and probably did that when you were a baby."

"Probably, but not all the time. She is an iPod that is on repeat on that one song you hate but can't take it off because you are too lazy."

"How 'bout we finish this hard hitting conversation over breakfast. I'm starving. The Dot?" KC butted in.

"Sure. Why not." I said sarcastically, "But we are going to finish this."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

We got out of the hearse, heading to The Dot. KC was still bitching about sitting in the back with a 'Dead body.' He was my friend but he is a douche. Wait! Did I tell you the best part? He is a jock. The jocks that think that there shit don't stink. We walked into The Dot and found a table in the back corner. I was about to start up the conversation but the waiter, Peter, came up to us. With a pen and a notepad in his hand.

"What can I get you guys?" He asked

"I will have a blue berry muffin." I said

"Yeah, a blue berry muffin and a cup of coffee." Adam said.

"And for you?" He said turning to KC.

"Umm… can I get a stack of pancakes, with scrabble eggs and bacon?" He said putting his mean down, "And orange juice?"

"Ok. I will be back in a little while." He said taking our means.

"So, Adam, like I was saying, she is not a sweet and cute litt-"I stopped, in mid-sentence, when I heard the bells of the door ringing. I turned to see who it was. It was a girl. She had short, auburn hair that stopped at her shoulders. She had a vintage dress on, with a modern twist. She dressed cute, unlike most of the girls at Degrassi, they were sluts, whores, bitches, etc. I couldn't see her face. But I was hypnotized. I don't know why but I was. Maybe it was her presents.

She went to sit at the stole at the counter. Peter looked up at her and smiled and ran to give her a hug. I was snapped out of my thoughts. It was Adam. He was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Hello! Earth to Eli!" Adam shouted.

"Y-Yeah" I stuttered.

"Oh, I see your eyeing up 'Saint Clare'" KC said winking at me.

"Eyeing up? It's more of a glance. And Saint? Clare?"

"Yeah. Her name is Clare. She used to go to Degrassi. A year before you came. She left because her dad got a job in New York. So she moved there with her mom and dad. She has a sister, Darcy, but she moved to Kenya. She dated Peter. But I don't know why Darcy moved." So that's how she knew Peter. "She is catholic and she loves God. And she even has a purity ring. Hence, the nickname: Saint Clare."

_How did KC know so much about Clare?_

"She won't be saintly after I'm done with her."

"Oh, is that a bet?"

"I guess so."

"Okay. If you can corrupt 'Saint Clare', in about a month or two, I'll give you my car savings. And if I win, you have to give me your other car." He said satisfied, "Deal?" he said sticking his hand out.

"Deal," I said shaking his hand, "this must be serious if you are putting up your savings. Haven't you saved up for 2 years?"

"Yup. And I'm so cereal, I'm with milk." We looked at him oddly.

"What haven't you heard that before? 'I'm so cereal, I'm with milk' gosh you guys are lame."

"Sorry Adam and I don't use corny jokes like you do."

"Whatever." He said giving up 'the hand'.

"This is not good." Adam said shaking his head.

"What the deal?"

"The deal and KC lack of comedic skills."

"It's too late. You should have spoken earlier. Anyway we have shaken hands, it a deal."

"How 'bout you go and introduce yourself to her?" KC said.

"It will be my pleasure." I said getting up from my seat.

I walked over to Clare. I took the seat next to her. I was sitting facing her. I guess she notices me staring at her, so she turned to me. I finally got to see her face. She looked innocent but mature. She had the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. It went with her oatmeal skin color. She started to blush and bowed her head.

"Hi, I'm Eli." I said smoothly.

"Clare." She looked back up.

"You don't look familiar. And, trust me, I couldn't and wouldn't, forget those eyes. So did you just move here?" Playing around like I didn't know anything about her. She blushed again. Her cheeks turned a pink, it was cute.

"Well you don't look familiar. And I just move _back_ here."

"Well, I moved here about a year ago. So, what school are you going to?"

"I'm going back to my old school, Degrassi Academy. But, I'm going to be a junior this year."

"I go there too, senior."

"We should hang out."

"We just meet."

"I like taking chances. And I don't think you will take advantage of me, will you?"

"No, I'm good."

"Sure…"

"Goldsworthy, Elijah James Goldsworthy. But most people call me Eli. Your pick but I'll love it better if you call me Eli."

"Well then Eli. I would love to."

"Here give me your arm."

"What!" she shouted as I took her arm.

"Relax; I'm just going to my number on your arm." I would never give out my number; girls usually give it to me. But I have a feeling about her.

"Wow! Someone doesn't believe in paper" she mumbled.

"Paper is over rated." I smirked; she started to stare at my lips, "Call me or text me." I gave her back her arm. "Now, I was wondering if I could get your number." I said twirling in my chair.

"Sure, I'll get a piece of paper." She searched in her bag and took out a notepad. She starts to write down her number. Then she rips it out of the notepad. She turns to me and looks over my shoulders and her face drops. She frowned. I turned to see what she was looking at. It was KC smiling.

"Do you know KC?" she asked quietly. I turn to look at her. She had no expression.

"Yeah, he is one of my best friends."

She stares at her cup of tea on the counter. "Are you like him?" stilling eyeing her cup.

"We're similar, in ways"

"Good to know."

"So now can I get your number?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"I don't want to hang out with anyone like KC."

"That doesn't help. So again. Why?" I grabbed her arm as she got up from her stool, turning her around.

"Don't. Touch me." She was now shouting, and then she took her cup and splashed it on my face. "You're probably a jerk, too."

I got up and went straight to the bathroom. I turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on my face. I heard the door open and closed. I ignored it. Looking at people who walks through the door always gets me in trouble lately.

"Dude, are you alright?" I knew it was Adam .He always says dude.

"Yeah it wasn't that hot." I lied. It was fucking hot.

"Sure. Then why is your face so red?" he was smiling.

"Why? Why would she fucking do that?"

"I don't know. It wasn't my conversion?"

"KC. We were talking about KC."

"Why were you talking about KC?"

"I don't fucking know."

"You should know because you were talking to her and dude, stop cussing. Talk like a normal person. Now tell me the whole conversation."

"We were talking and having a good old time. Then I gave her my number. She was about to give me hers but she stopped. She saw KC and her face hit the floor. Like, she did want anything to do with him. Then she started to ask questions about him. Then she said _'You're probably a jerk, too. '_Next thing I knew was that I had scolding hot tea in my face! I don't even like tea!"

"Calm down. Let's go back to my house, read comics, watch MMA fights, listen to music, play video games, and eat all you want. Where it's tea free. Okay?" he said soothing.

"Sure." We exited the bathroom and went back to the table to see KC putting more food in his mouth. Adam motioned him that we are leaving. But he just sat there.

"I'm not done" KC said with food in his mouth.

"I don't care, KC. You can stay here and eat your greasy food or you can come back with us." Adam said barely shouting.

"I'll just stay here and eat my nice meal. You go and have your bro time."

I left without saying anything. I stormed out, to the direction that lead to my car. Once I got to my car, I turn to see Adam jogging my way. I got in the car and started the engine. Adam got in before I sped off. The drive was silent. All you could hear was the sound of the wind coming through the window from the pasting cars. That all I wanted to hear. But I could stop thing of her. Was it because she was beautiful or for what she did?


	3. Hello Nanny

***Eli's POV* **

I just got home from Adam's house we did the usually stuff. Play video games, read comic books, listen to music. We went back to The Dot to get lunch. I was hoping to see her there again. But she wasn't.

I found my mom sitting on the couch with a sleepy scarlet.

"Hey."

"Hey baby boy."

"I don't think I'm your baby boy anymore."

"You will always be my baby boy. No matter what" My mom is the only person that can make me smile. What can I say; I'm a mama's boy.

"So why did I have to be home now?"

"Well Todd and I have something to tell you, but he had to go to work so I'll wait until he gets home."

"No you can't do that. You can't tell me you have something to tell me, then not tell me. The anticipation is killing me. Just tell me."

"Fine, we hired a hired a nanny. She is moving in with us. She was looking for a job here, while she was in Florida. She really wanted a job here, all job, so I hired her as the nanny so she can live with us. She is around your age. She will be going to school with you and when she gets home she will take care of Scarlet, by the time you guys get home I will be getting ready to leave. Okay?"

"Stop, rewind, and play."

"Eli we are getting a live in nanny."

"Why can we get a nanny that lives in their own house?"

"She used to live here, but she moved with her parents. She missed it here so she started to look for jobs that the employer can provide a home. She is cheap. Only asking for $100 a month, so she can buy her necessities. But I told her that I'm giving her $150 for the first couple of months, until she gets settled. She told me her story and I couldn't deny her. She is moving in tomorrow. She came in town yesterday. I met her today. She is so sweet and nice. You would love her. She is taking the guest room."

"Mom! How come you didn't tell me anything? I live in this house too."

"I didn't think this was going to be a problem. I'm sorry I should have told you. But she will help all of us. She is good at balancing a check book for Todd. She is smart at school work. And good with babies, very good with babies. Why do you think Scarlet is sleeping? She was here and she took care of Scarlet like it was her own. I would never get Scarlet to sleep. I'm sorry that I made you mad."

"I'm not mad. I just wished that you told me. I could have helped pick out a nanny."

"I will never do it again."

"Okay." I started to walk to the stairs to my room. When my Cece stopped me, "And Eli, I think you should start to clean your room. I don't want to scare her."

"I think you would need to call Ghost Busters for that."

I went to my room turned on my music and started to clean my room. I went to pile of dirty clothing, I stared to smell them seeing if they were good to wear them again. None of them were clean. Then I picked up the random garbage on the floor: magazines, my 'used' tissues, plates, cups, comic books, and more clothes. I was cleaning my vanity when I stopped stared and stare at a picture of me, my mom, my dad, and Julia. It was our first date and my mom could stop taking pictures that night. As she it's 'Our Soon to Be Family' picture. But that nerved happen. We were 11 years old and in love.

I picked up the picture and place it on my night stand. I was getting late and all I had to clean was the bathroom me and the nanny are going to share.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

I woke up to the sound of my room door being closed. I whipped my head to that direction. To see no one standing there. I got up and went to do my morning retinue. I went into the bathroom to see girly products that was never in here before, on the counter. I brushed my teeth and went to go find my mom.

She was in living room eating her lunch. I looked that the clock it was 2 p.m.

"She is moving in now?"

"Yeah." Cece said as she covered her mouth, so I couldn't see her chewed food.

"You should go and say 'Hi'".

"Sure, I want to see of this girl that I am living with, sharing my bathroom with, and have to going to go to school with. This should be interesting."

I went to the room next to mine and opened it. I she girl kneeled down taking stuff out of a box. She was wearing jean shorts and red and white baseball looking t-shirt. I cleared my throat and she looked up and turned up. She looked at me with her blue eyes. Her eyes wondered to my shirt-less body.

"Clare?"

"Eli?"

"I see that you're helping my nanny unpack. How sweet" I taunted her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here. So how do you know my nanny?"

"Ha, I didn't know I have to sit you and your little sister."

"W—What? You're the nanny?"

"Wow, you're a quick learner."

"MOM!" I yelled running down the stairs to tell me mommy what happened.

"Mom, Clare is nanny?"

"No she is a hobo that's moving in."

"Mom." I said stern

"Yes. Why? Do you know her?"

"I know her. And I despise her."

"Um... Cece I'm done unpacking. I'm going to take a nap, if that's ok?" I turn to see Clare and the bottom of the step looking at Cece.

"Yeah, sure thing honey. Have a nice nap." My mom said, nodding. Clare smiled and went up the stairs.

"So you're saying that she lives with us now?" she shake her head," Well I'm going back to sleep, because if I don't I feel that I will do or say something stupid."

**Well hello there. I updated. And Sorry that I took awhile to update it's just that school, life got in the way, and my Microsoft Word likes to be stupid and not let me edit this chapter. Soooo, I hope you like it, you know review and to Story Alert and stuff and enjoy your day. Tuwtles.- Ely (:**


End file.
